Beau Ficlets
by daffodil729
Summary: Beau is a dog with a big personality and an even bigger heart. A series of short stories.


Steve McGarrett flung the door of Five-0 Headquarters open and strode in. Beau followed behind, but at a safe distance. The team was gathered around the tech table and looked up as the two entered.

"Beau, sit! Stay!" Steve commanded in a hard voice. Beau dutifully sat in the common area as his person's office door slammed. Beau normally got to follow along, but not today. Beau looked at the group with sad eyes.

"Was his arm in a sling?" Kono asked quietly.

"Pretty sure it was," Lou confirmed grimly.

"Beau," Danny said in a low voice. "You know anything about this?"

Beau gave a low whine and flopped to the floor.

Just then Steve's office door opened and he stormed out, tossing a bottle of Advil on the tech table. "Can someone open those for me?"

Kono picked up the bottle and opened it. "How many do you want, boss?"

"Four," he said.

"Are you supposed to take…" Kono started to ask, but then looked at the scowl Steve was giving her. "You know what, never mind." She handed him four Advil and opened his bottle of water without him even asking.

"Thanks," he muttered, taking the pills.

The team looked at him, taking in not only the sling but the cast on the arm as well as several bandages on his neck and arms.

"So, SuperSEAL," Danny ventured bravely, clearing his throat. "It looks like you may have had an interesting morning. Want to tell us what's going on?"

Beau gave a low whine from across the room. "No, Beau," Steve said sternly. Beau laid his head back down and Kono wondered if he'd really stay in that spot forever if Steve never gave the release command.

" _Some little shit_ caused a fiasco at the vet's office this morning. This little old lady was holding her stupid cat and during the ruckus it jumped out of her arms and streaked out of the office. Went straight up a damn tree. She had to be eighty years old and she was crying for her damned Percy to come down, and Percy wouldn't come down and hell if it wasn't my fault because it was my damn dog that caused the disaster in the first place."

"Uncle Steve," said a singsong voice from Danny's office. "That's a dollar for the swear jar already—"

"Not now, Gracie!" Steve practically growled, causing his honorary niece to giggle.

"Okay, okay. Can I pet Beau now?" Beau perked his head up hopefully.

"No! Anyway, so I'm responsible for this whole mess and so I end up scaling the tree to get to this freakin' cat who turns out to be the spawn of Satan. I get him, right, and we're on our way back down and the little bastard scratches the piss out of me and I lose my balance and fall the last fifteen or so feet." He shows them the scratches from Percy on his arms and neck. "Broke my freakin' arm in three places and had to have a tetanus shot. So, yeah, it was an _"interesting morning,"_ Danno."

The team stood silently as they tried their best not to burst out laughing, not because of the situation and most certainly not because of their boss' pain, but because of his animated retelling of the morning's events.

"That's….terrible, Steve," Danny finally said.

"Oh shut up," Steve snapped.

About that time, Callie came quietly through the door and surveyed the scene in front of her. "Steve…" she said softly from across the room…and then burst out with a bubbly laugh. She clapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry! It's not funny! It's really not!" She could barely breathe she was laughing so hard. "But Angela from the vet's office called and told me I should probably come get Beau because…because…you were _not_ happy with him." She was still trying to stifle her laughter.

That was all it took for the rest of the team, minus Jerry, to join in with her. Jerry, to his credit, was being serious about the situation.

"Commander, I'm glad you weren't hurt worse," he said kindly.

"Thanks, Jerry," Steve replied, glaring at the others. "Screw the rest of you."

Beau watched the scene in front of him with interest. His other person was here now, but he still didn't dare to move because Person Number One still didn't seem happy. He hadn't meant to cause such a mess at the vet's office. It had started off as curiosity about a certain Pomeranian, but she didn't understand or appreciate his advances. He was merely being friendly. It just spiraled out of control from there and ended with that ugly cat running out and PNO (Person Number One) falling out of the tree. Beau was sure some of his kisses could make it better, or at least help, but PNO was very upset about the hard thing on his arm and had shown no interest in Beau's therapeutic ministrations.

Beau's best bet, he thought, was to wait it out. And to be really, really good for a while. Or for the rest of the day at least.

"Steve," Callie said seriously. "I'm sorry all that happened. We're not laughing about you breaking your arm. It's just the situation was a little humorous."

Steve huffed as he dropped into a chair. "I know, but it really hurts," he whined.

"I'm sure it does," Callie said sympathetically, moving toward him. "I checked your file before I came over—you did a number on it. Dr. Richards said he didn't think you'd need surgery though?"

Steve shook his head. "He's going to x-ray it again in a week to be sure."

"If it makes you feel any better, Angela said the whole waiting room was in love with you, especially Jean—the lady who owns the cat."

He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Nope. Doesn't make me feel better at all."

"Poor thing," she crooned rubbing his shoulders. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

Callie turned her attention to Danny. "Do you have any open cases?"

"No, not a one."

"Well, then, I'm taking my sweet, cat-saving SuperSEAL home." She leaned over and kissed him softly, then pulled him to his feet with his good hand. "I think he's all tapped out of good deeds for today."

Beau looked at his people, sensing that things may be looking up for him.

"Alright, Romeo," Steve said, signaling to him the release from the stay command. "Come on."

Beau bounded across the floor like he'd been without Steve for a month, happily yipping and bumping against Steve's legs. Steve reached down and scratched his ears, then reached under Beau's chin to angle his head upward to look at him. "No more trying to be friendly with the Pomeranian though. She's not your type anyway."

The team grinned as the three of them headed out the door.


End file.
